


The process of moving on

by whenfictiontakesover



Category: The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-18 05:04:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11284266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whenfictiontakesover/pseuds/whenfictiontakesover
Summary: Alec process his thoughts after his conversation with Magnus on the roof. He finally knows what he wants and is ready to move on.Would take place after the roof events in City of Heavenly Fire.





	The process of moving on

**Author's Note:**

> I edited this myself so I sorry in advance for any errors that I might have missed.

In the time Alec and Magnus were separated, Alec never forgot what it was like to be wrapped in his warlocks arms. How he always felt at home regardless if it was them sitting near each other or cuddling after a long and passionate night.

With all the hardships he and his friends went through in order to rescue those they loved, he was tired. Alec sat thinking to himself, how in all this time of being a Shadowhunter he had never been this drained. Physically drained. Mentally drained. And worst of all emotionally drained.

Worst of all was how every time he closed his eyes he could see Magnus trying to sacrifice himself for him and his companions. After he went behind his back to make him mortal, Magnus was willing to go along with his father’s words. Even if that meant they could never be together again.

In that moment seeing his ex-lover willing give up everything he realized he couldn’t imagine a world without Magnus. No matter the outcome of their relationship, Magnus needed to exist.

As Alec sat on the rooftop after Magnus left he began to remember all his feelings and why he went behind Magnus’s back. It hurt to think that he would grow old while Magnus remained untouched by time. How could he bear the thought that Magnus would eventually move on after Alec died of old age. “Who am I kidding?” Alec said out loud. How rare the Shadowhunter who made it to old age.

Alec stood and retreated back into his bedroom. He leaned on his desk to send a fire message. If he wrote those three words it would change everything. He paced back and forth. Finally he decided he needed this if he planned to move on. 

After sending the fire message, he stripped out of his shirt and jeans and went to lay on the bed. Closing his eyes he let himself celebrate that they defeated Sebastian. Those thoughts quickly turned a sour turned when he thought of all those who had to die because of him. 

Max. His smile, and fondness for comics, forever gone. Those thoughts made Alec hurt so much more. Made him feel emotions he did not want to open his heart to right now. His thoughts were spinning out of control when he felt the bed dip.

He froze up even though his heart started beating through the roof. He knew that once he opened his eyes everything would change. Well, more of an adjustment than a change.  
Alec took a deep, shaky breath. He could feel a firm gaze on him, a gaze of worry.

“Please. Just let me have this moment to compose myself.” His visitor remained quiet as if he understood what was happening in Alec’s brain.

Finally, Alec let go and opened his eyes and turned to face Magnus. Both remained quiet and stared at each other. It could have been hours as Alec became lost in Magnus eyes. He thought back to the rooftop and the kiss they shared. He remembered the lust he felt and how he wanted to wrap himself in his warlock’s arms. His? Was Magnus really his again?

Alec knew that this would not be make-up sex or hate-sex. This was his romance story picking up after a short pause. 

“You came to me,” Alec said. Magnus remained quiet and continued to look at Alec as if he were studying him. “When I read your message I knew I had to be here.  
I need you. Three words, but it meant too much. It was Alec asking for help during this difficult time and of course Magnus understood that.

“I was so scared I was going to lose you, and then I remembered everything and I didn’t know if I should get back together with you,” Alec paused. “I do know this won’t be easy, and I have almost no experience in love like you. But Magnus I know that I love you and that I want to spend my time with you.”

Alec could feel the blush on his cheeks. The silence felt so loud as Magnus continued to watch him. Alec felt like every question Magnus wanted to ask was being answered on his face. At last Magnus smiled at Alec and stroked his cheek.

“Baby, you’ve been so sad. I will always come to you. Remember my sweet angel I always need your strength,” Magnus spoke sending relief through Alec.

Alec could no longer hold in his feeling. He pushed Magnus back onto the bed and kissed him gently. He felt Magnus freeze up, but then he relaxed and kissed Alec back with such sweetness. Most importantly Alec could feel the love between them.

After their make-out session Alec laid his head on Magnus chest listening to the heartbeat he might have lost. 

They lay like that for what could have been hours. Magnus broke the silence, “Alexander I know that you meant well with what…. With what happened before. But I want you to know I will try my best to make sure we can have a happy life together.

Alec smiled and snuggled into Magnus and gave into his tiredness and slept.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________

Alec woke up and glanced at his clock, which was showing that it would soon be 4 in the morning. He looked up at Magnus and was met with cat like eyes. 

“Have you been awake awhile?” Alec asked. “No, I must have roused you when I woke up,” replied Magnus.

Alec could feel how roused he really was and quickly slid off of Magnus. Yes, this turn of events seemed like the boys would once again be reunited, but that did not mean that Magnus wanted Alec’s cock pointing at him.

Magnus followed Alec to his side of the bed. In the speed of a blink Magnus had rid himself of all his clothes and had a lube in one hand casually looking at him. Alec smiled and pulled off his briefs. He pulled Magnus on top of him and moaned at first touch. It had been too long since he felt Magnus weight on him.

“It’s been so long Magnus,” Alec whimpered into Magnus’s mouth. “I…. I just want to feel you. Show me how alive we are. Give it to me baby, give it to me hard like all those sweaty nights on our short vacation.”

Alec felt Magnus shudder on top of him, clearly he said the correct words as Magnus started moving his hands. It began with a kiss here, a kiss there. Suddenly Magnus was sucking on one of Alec’s nipples, while twerking the other one.  
Alec felt like a beast in heat and continued to moan, while his hands roamed his lover’s back until they gripped his warlock’s ass. 

“Are you sure you want this Alexander? I can give you everything you want, but I want to make sure you want this baby. Not just sex, but me and our relationship again.”

Alec sighed, “Yes Magnus, I am sure. I lost myself in thoughts along the way, but I need you.” Alec made an emphasis of rolling his hips and squeezing the ass in his hands. The movement was enough to get a moan out of Magnus and get him moving.

Magnus made quick work of opening the bottle of lube and coating his fingers in the liquid. Alec tensed up when Magnus fingers made contact with his crease and his hole. Yes, he wanted this, but it had been so long since he had felt it. Alec released his breath and tried to loosen up. Magnus continued once he felt Alec relax.

His lover’s attention returned to his nipples while a finger slipped inside of him. “I forgot how tight you are. How good you feel. I can’t wait until my cock is buried deep inside of you making you whimper, moan and grind against me,” Magnus whispered.

One finger became two, and then three. Alec was panting and pushing back on those fingers while his hands tried to reach for his cock. He knew that he wouldn’t last long, but he needed to feel more of this pleasure. 

“Not yet my dear Alexander, wait until I am inside of you. It will be soon. Your ass is so needy for me.” Magnus continued to play with him, sliding his fingers in and out for a few more minutes.

At last Magnus pulled out. Alec was breathing hard, and he knew that Magnus was making a mess out of him. 

“Magnus…. I really need this, but I want you to know I am so sorry and that I love you.” Magnus smiled at him and proceed to make a box of condoms appear out of nowhere. Alec watched as Magnus became distracted putting on the condom. He used this to his advantage and sat up. He placed a hand on Magnus shoulder and beckoned him to lay down on the bed. 

Alec climbed on top of the warlock, placing a knee on each side of his lover. With the help of Magnus, he placed his lovers cock lined up against his hungry hole. Magnus filled his hole up causing Alec to take a pause before he began moving. Alec laid his body on top of Magnus, meeting his mouth with his lover’s mouth. 

This kiss was slow and passionate. Picking up speed as Alec began moving his body. It wasn’t fast and hard like he wanted, but who would have thought that this tender love-making is what he really needed.

Magnus hands came up to his hip, helping Alec come up and down the thick cock that he had missed.

They were in no rush to finish, but their time apart made them desperate for each other. One of Magnus’s hands let go of his hip and gripped Alec’s cock. Alec sat up and started riding Magnus cock showing all his desperation.

Magnus teased the head of Alec’s cock, which was leaking and red ready to cum. “Fuck. Magnus keep pulling on my cock. By the angel, I am about to explode.”

True to his word, Alec’s cum landed on Magnus’s stomach. “Oh Alec.” Magnus said as Alec tightened around Magnus cock. Magnus reached his end, cumming into the condom while he pulled Alec on top of him. Clutching him as if he were afraid he would lose him. 

Clutching at each other and still connected they dosed off once more.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________

By the time Alec woke up for the second time it was 7 in the morning. Alec tried his best to detangle himself from Magnus arms to go take a shower.

When he came out Magnus had made quick work of producing breakfast and coffee. Alec smiled and wrapped his arms around Magnus. 

“I have missed you so much Alexander. I am sorry for the pain and loneliness you have had to deal with. I can’t promise you my past, as it has been quite a past. I hope these stories I wrote for you are a start,” Magnus turned to face Alec and continued. “All I do know is that I don’t want this to end, and even if I do not age with you, just know I will do everything in my power to make you happy.”

“You have been through so much in this time. Coming to terms with who you are, making a name for yourself in the shadow world. Losing Max, and watching your family fall apart. I cannot change that, but I can make you as happy as possible because I love you.

Alec felt the tears well up in his eyes. All the pain he kept inside was there, and perhaps it would always be there. But in this moment, he felt that it was not just his burden to carry, maybe Magnus would be there to help him through it.

Alec smiled, “Here is to are happiness and what we will become. I love you Magnus Bane, you are my greatest love.”

They sat and shared their breakfast, waiting for what awaited them not just in that day, but their future.

**Author's Note:**

> I have never written porn before, sorry if it sucked!


End file.
